Unleashing the beast
by Chelsie Whitlock
Summary: Jacob finally gives into combat lessons, what happens when he gives in to his inner beast as well?


**A/N: So in my rush to get this posted before leaving for work this morning, I totally forgot to put up an author's note. This has been half written for more than a month and a half. Time gets the best of us all and I had totally hit a smut block. It was like I couldn't get them to take that first step. So here it is a Jasper/Jacob PWP with lemonade galore. If it's not legal where you are, or your are underage...don't subject your eyes or mind to this dirty, dirty piece of work. It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Unleashing the Beast

~~Jasper's POV~~

I watched warily as Jacob rose from the legs of his wolf form and stalked quickly toward me. His shorts hung low on his hips and I wondered how he had managed to get them on so quickly. He had a feral look in his eyes and his emotions tangled deeply within my chest. He hooked an arm through a loose tank top and pulled it over his chest with fierce determination, and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I was almost barreled over by anger and lust in a potent combination.

I quirked my brow and steeled myself against the anger, which was surely directed at me, but ignored the lust. I figured that he had probably just left Bella, at the base camp.

"I'm supposed to come learn some attack moves from you, but I think I can take you, old man."

I looked at him with a moment of surprise evident across my face. I had been prepared to deal with some resistance to being appointed trainer; however I hadn't expected the self hatred I felt rolling off Jacob in waves. I did something that I wasn't proud of.

I snapped.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are talking to, but I will break you down limb by limb, and laugh while doing it. Dog." I spat as I approached in an offensive crouch. My hair was standing on end, and I was growling deeply in my chest. I began circling slowly, to ease him into the position I wanted him. He charged me unexpectedly, and I was thrown off my game.

"The fuck you will. I'll be showing you a few moves you've never seen before. I'm going to have you on your knees in just a few moments. I hate to show you up, but it's the only way I'm going to get out of these damn practices, and I can't stand being around your smelly ass." Jacob snarled with venom I hadn't seen directed my way in quite a while.

"I hate to disappoint you, but puppies can't take on fully grown men." I moved quickly to the right as he lunged for my throat. I felt the air whoosh by my face, and I realized it might be a tougher fight than I had been prepared for. I slowed my movements and tried to force him to calm down long enough to figure out why he was so riled up.

"Don't use your fucking power on me. I'll just shift and you'll be shit outta luck. I was going to try this man to man, but I'll fight dirty if I have to." He stated the last part plainly before moving in a tight circle closer to me.

I let myself examine his emotions a bit more closely as we edged around each other.

"What's the matter Jacob? Why are you so mad at yourself? I can feel that some of your anger is directed at me, but most of it is at yourself." I asked lightly, as if speaking with a child.

"Don't you dare think you know me. I am the one in charge here. I control how this goes." He adjusted his stance slightly as he spoke.

~~Jacob's POV~~

How had everything gotten so fucked up? I wasn't supposed to be in that damn forest anyway. Everything had been going fine since we began working on a plan to overtake the newborn army headed our way. Alice had seen enough to give us some helpful hints, but then they decided we all needed to learn tactics from Jasper.

I had been avoiding him relentlessly for 2 days. I allowed everyone else to be trained and continued to give excuses as to why I hadn't found time to get mine in, but Bella had cornered me and forced me to make my way into the clearing where Jasper was making last minute preparations.

I had made up my mind as I ran through the forest, glad to be alone in wolf form for the first time in months. I wasn't going to keep my thoughts to myself anymore. I was going to go after what I wanted and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Controls how what goes?"

I looked at his face as he asked his question; and felt a tightening in my stomach. I wasn't strong enough for this. I was strong enough for this. I looked at his eyes, and the fire burning in my chest rose higher causing my throat to itch.

I allowed him to think he had the upper hand. Moving just shy of his ever tightening circle.

"Nothing," I answered sarcastically.

"Nothing? What does that mean?" He moved in a step and I pretended not to notice how close he had gotten.

"It means that when you figure it out, we can talk." I replied with a smirk.

He raised that damn eyebrow at me and I felt the anger flare up inside me. I felt a matching peak of lust bring an ache to my half-hard cock. It made me even angrier to have my body betray me. I couldn't believe a blood-sucker had me jerking off in the woods at night picturing blonde curls wrapped around my fingers, and cold lips wrapped around my prick.

I felt myself go from half-hard to hard in an instant and I flew toward Jasper without thinking.

Something about the situation threw him off guard and I had him up against a tree in a matter of seconds. My body was pressing dangerously close to his, but I held back, not wanting to scare him away so quickly. I knew he was with Alice, but despite my best intentions, I hadn't managed to stay away from him.

I grasped his wrists firmly in my hand, and jerked his arms swiftly over his head. I used one foot to spread his feet as wide as I could, and I leaned in to take in his scent. Underneath the sick, smell of death was a smell I couldn't identify. It smelled like pine trees, and mulch. I bit back the groan that almost spilled from my parted lips.

"Bet you didn't see this coming. Are you surprised by how fast this little puppy is?" I grinned down at him cockily. He didn't seem to be struggling and I felt powerful holding him against the tree.

~~Jasper's POV~~

I gasped quietly as I felt my arms being pushed forcefully against the bark behind me. I hadn't let it happen, but I had been too shocked to prevent it. I took in the wolf standing only inches from my face.

"I didn't see that coming and neither did Alice. Although I imagine you knew that." I conceded quietly.

"What does Alice have to do with this?" He pushed harder on my wrists, and I breathed out sharply, against the pain.

"Alice has absolutely nothing to with this. This is between you and me." I allowed myself to struggle lightly against his hold.

"That's what I was hoping you would say." An evil grin flitted across his face before a more sinister look settled on his features.

He released me and backed up in millimeters, until there was close to 6 inches between us. He gave me a challenging look and I sighed. I could feel his lust more solidly now, as if my decision had tripped some sort of trigger. I tilted my head back on the trunk, and looked at him in a new light.

He was almost 4 inches taller, and I enjoyed looking up into his eyes. At 6 foot 3 it was hard to find someone taller than myself, and I spend the majority of my time around a person almost a foot and a half shorter.

I felt his determination and I shivered at the thought of his entire attention on me. I thought of how long it had been since I had a person take all of the decisions and initiation away from me. How long it had been since someone had taken charge and shown me exactly what they wanted. I whimpered at the thought of Jacob standing over me barking out orders.

Jacob spoke up, "excited are you?"

I stubbornly bit my bottom lip in refusal.

Within a second Jacob was pressing himself into my body fully and I groaned at the contact.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I didn't say anything." I growled as I felt his erection against my hip bone.

"Is that how you want to do this old man?" There was a light in his eyes.

"How I want to do what?" I asked with an eyebrow rising slightly.

"Fuck you Jasper. This is mine, and I'm going to enjoy it." He cryptically answered before sprinting into the middle of the clearing.

I followed behind; not understanding fully what was going on, but ready for the ride.

~~Jacob's POV~~

I vaulted myself into the clearing without a second glance over my shoulder. I had the answer I had been looking for.

Jasper wanted this.

I smiled at the thought of how this would end. I knew exactly how it would start. I stripped out of my long tank top, and kicked my shoes off, before beginning my transformation. My shorts slipped from hips that were no longer human and I turned to look at Jasper.

In wolf form colors were muted and I had a less flattering view from my lower height, but I still felt the swell in my chest as I took in Jasper's swagger into the field. I growled deeply and allowed myself to begin circling. Jasper called out.

"Still think you can take me? I love teaching dogs tricks." I wanted to laugh at his apparent ease in the situation.

I growled again and fell back onto my haunches.

"Oh really? You don't say." Jasper laughed easily.

His laugh stirred something in me, and I launched myself at him. He rolled to the side at the last second and I went tumbling head over feet into the trees behind him.

"If you can't even touch me, how do you think you will be able to take on a newborn with even more speed and strength?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

I spun around and came at him from the back. I was able to make contact with his shoulder and we both fell from the force exerted. Once we reached the ground there was a mad scramble for dominance and we seemed to spin out of control for a moment before stopping with him underneath my paws. My nails were braced against his chest, but I held back from scratching him.

I wasn't ready to consider this won and continued wrestling him. Several times he overtook me and pretended to take my throat. We kept a running tally of points, him calling out each time he had me, and me growling when I had him pinned. It seemed we were more evenly matched than I had originally suspected, and it only fueled my anger. As my anger rose I made more and more mistakes. When he had me underneath him I phased quickly back, and watched with some delight at the surprise I saw flash through Jasper's ever darkening eyes.

I used the brief break in his concentration to my advantage and rolled him quickly, straddling him with my thighs.

"I may not be able to take you in a fight, but I'm betting I might be able to knock you down a peg or two."

"How are you going to do that?" Jasper asked quickly.

"I think you have a pretty good idea." I answered cryptically.

"What's gotten into you Jake?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing, yet. But I'm sure we can change that. What do you think Jasper?" I thought we had covered that earlier, but didn't mind making sure.

"Uh…." He fumbled for a second and I took the momentary lapse in conversation as an invitation to begin.

"Why don't I just show you, exactly what I want, and you can tell me to stop when it gets to be too much. Okay Jasper?" I eased a hand under his loose shirt and slid my fingers swiftly over the pebbled nipple I found there.

"Jake, I don't know if this is such a good idea. What if someone finds out? What about Alice?" He seemed to be losing his earlier confidence.

"You said it earlier, Alice can't see this. And I doubt she is willing to take charge, and make things easier for you. How often do you have to be gentle? How often do you have to be the tender, loving husband? When are you able to be the greedy, hungry man that you are?" I asked with heartfelt sincerity. I wanted him to want this as much as I did. I needed to hear that I was exactly what he had been waiting for.

"Too often. Too often. Never." He answered softly. I could feel his desire flow over my skin in a flash of heat and need.

"Let me give you what you need. Let me take away all of your choices. Let me make them for you." I felt desperate. If he turned me away, I might lose some part of myself.

I felt his resistance fade before the words spilled from his wide, full lips. "Ok." His simple reply was more than enough to relieve my doubts.

I fell against his chest and began by licking his icy marble neck. The shiver that ran through his body was more than enough response, however he followed it with a moan, and I was nearly undone. What little remained of my control fled, and I attacked his collar bone with lips and teeth. The narrow hips pinned between my thighs began a rolling motion and I threw my head back with a low howl.

The friction was unbelievable.

~~Jasper's POV~~

The friction was unbelievable.

In my years with Alice I had almost allowed myself to forget that feeling of pleasure. The pure joy being totally out of control can bring a person. Having every single kiss and touch known before it happens can really hurt a guy's sense of self. Knowing that nothing would ever be a surprise just made me try that much harder. I had forgotten how addicting it could be to have someone need you so badly.

I moaned through a clenched jaw and dug my fingers into the packed ground beneath me. My back rose from the dirt trying to draw Jacob closer. I was wanton.

It had to stop.

"JAKE. Jaaaake. Jake." I couldn't tell if it was an objection or a chant for more, but as his lips found my neck again it became panting words formed on lips wet with my own saliva. My reasons for halting the pleasure coursing through my stomach became fuzzy.

When a firm hand gripped me through my pants, I screamed.

As quickly as it began it stopped.

I opened eyes I couldn't recall closing and saw Jacob standing a few feet from where I lay panting on the ground. I closed my eyes again and took several deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"Stand up." My eyes snapped open and I saw the evil smirk had returned to Jacob's face.

I moved slowly and stiffly, without any real knowledge of why I was obeying him. As I stopped in front of him I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to talk.

"No speaking unless I ask you a question, or in response to my touch." His look seared where it touched and he raked his eyes over me like a prize horse he was considering purchasing.

I kept my lips pressed tightly together as he circled around me slowly. His hand touched my waist and I moved into it without thinking. The heat drew me in like a moth to a flame. His face broke into a grin and a happy chuckle fell from his parted lips.

"Already craving my touch?" He asked quietly. I remained silent as he moved to face me fully. "That was a serious question. I'd like an answer." He looked more closely at my face.

"You are extremely warm. It is a nice feeling. I haven't felt warmth in quite some time." I answered academically. He moved his body until it was only a breath away from mine and I leaned to close the distance almost instantly.

"So it has nothing at all to do with this?" The words were deceptively harsh compared to the gentle press of his hand against the bulge in my pants.

"Ahhh. It might also have something to do with that." He began sliding his hand up and down against the fabric of my jeans. My hips flexed forward at the contact and I moved my hands to his shoulders to steady myself.

"I thought it might. If I told you to get down on your knees and put those pretty lips of yours around my cock how quickly could you." Whispered against my ear. My hold tightened quickly before I dropped gracelessly to the ground.

I had been too preoccupied to notice his fully naked body before, but I took the time to appreciate his size and muscle definition. My fingers trailed down the taut muscles banded together across his stomach. I lowered my eyes reverently to the erect cock only inches from my face.

I reached a hand out with some hesitation and gripped him firmly in my hand. His response was an immediate throaty moan. I felt powerful as he threw his head back violently and shivered from head to toe.

"More…." his hands clenched and unclenched by his sides. I took him in my mouth in one swift motion and those hands finally found purchase in my hair.

~~Jacob's POV~~

My hands fisted in Jasper's blonde locks and I held myself in check. The cool mouth that was currently wrapped around me was creating suction unlike any I'd ever felt before. I had hoped his temperature might help to combat the fierce burn coiling low in my belly.

I lifted my head to watch and Jasper's eyes locked with mine almost immediately. He winked as he began to hum and I nearly lost it.

"Jasper!" I screamed without meaning to. "You have to stop or I won't last." I began pushing him away gently, trying to stop him before I came.

He pulled back slowly, licking his lips sinfully. "Did you have somewhere to be later?"

I groaned and ran my hand across my face as he rose from his knees and stepped closer to me. He paused centimeters from me and I put my hands on his shoulders to pull him into contact with me. Our lips met in a crush of teeth and tongue. It was violent and heated and so fucking hot I could barely stand.

I ripped his shirt nearly in half before I caught myself and began slowly removing his pants. A torn shirt could be explained away by our sparring, torn pants not so much. Once he was fully naked I quit moving. I stared.

He was breathtaking. Even more so than I had imagined. He had what looked to be bite marks covering nearly every inch of him however that only served to make him look even more masculine. I held my breath and hoped that I would be able to control myself.

I let go. I unleashed the part of me that had wanted Jasper from the first time I had seen him in combat. I lunged forward and took him to the ground. My hands roamed mindlessly over every inch of skin I came into contact with. I reached between our bodies and cupped him in my hand.

He hissed sharply at the feeling, and I began to move quickly. He was rock solid, but felt like cool velvet between my fingertips. I ground into him roughly rolling my hips in time with his thrusts. He felt so solid and strong underneath me that I needed to hear my name from his mouth.

"Do you like that?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, it feels amazing." He responded while looking directly into my eyes.

I crawled down his body stopping along the way to lap at his nipples. When I reached his hip bone I sucked hard for a moment before moving to my goal.

~~Jasper's POV~~

His hot lips enveloped my cock and my hips thrust forward jerkily. His mouth was hotter and wetter than anything I'd felt in a long time. I had to use every ounce of control not to begin fucking his mouth.

The look in his eyes was beyond amazing. He wanted to be exactly where he was. The last time Alice had gone down on me it had been because I had practically begged for it as a "birthday" gift. Jacob truly enjoyed sucking cock and he did it well.

I allowed my head to fall back and I relaxed my body to enjoy every second of the best blowjob ever. Jacob began sliding up and down, using his hand to help pump so that he didn't choke. I had reached some sort of Zen and was able to slow my breathing, but Jake had other things in mind.

When he began humming, I knew I was lost.

I grunted and tried to pull him up before it was too late, however he had no intention of moving. Jacob cupped my balls with one hand, rolling them back and forth gently as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder.

"Jake, I'm close. God…I'm so close. Don't stop!" I babbled. Anything to keep him going. I was tossing my head back and forth and digging my fingers into the ground. My back rose and fell trying desperately to speed my orgasm along.

I fell. As my orgasm finally coursed through my body Jacob swallowed and began licking me.

"That was even better than I could have imagined. I never would've guessed you'd be a screamer though." Jacob looked at me speculatively. He stalked up my body like a panther, and ran his nails up my chest as he did so.

His lips met mine in a quiet, almost shy touch, and I responded eagerly. He wrapped my closely to his chest and I didn't hesitate to rub myself against him in response. His lust was like a tidal wave that had been growing and finally crashed down on me in such a way that I felt like I was drowning in it.

"Jake, what do you want next. What do you want me to do?" I bit my lip, but didn't retract my question. I was too far gone already and I needed everything that he was willing to give me.

"I want you on your hands and knees. I'm going to get something from my shorts. I'll be right back." He turned and jogged to the other side of the clearing. I moved to my knees. I glanced over my shoulder and waited until he had started his trek back to where I was kneeling and I bent over making sure he was watching as I did so.

His breath came out in a rush as he moved closer to me.

"You'll be the death of me, if you don't stop." He held up a bottle of warming lube and I chuckled softly.

"Anticipating this?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"More like hoping and praying, but I did plan to use this even if you weren't up for this." I responded casually.

He opened the bottle and carefully dribbled some onto his fingers, before kneeling behind me.

~~Jacob's POV~~

I coated my fingers quickly and slid one between his legs. I prepared him slowly. Starting with just one finger and moving to two. By the time I slid the third finger in Jasper was moaning and bucking. He was so fucking hot that I almost continued to let him ride my fingers.

My cock was so hard that it was almost painful though, so I put some more lube in my hand and began stroking it, trying to somehow calm myself down. The sight of Jasper on all fours was too much and I thrust in quickly. He forced himself back onto me and began rocking back and forth.

He was tighter than a vice grip and suddenly I couldn't take the slow pace he had set. I gripped his hips in my hands and began pistoning my hips as fast I could. Jasper was making a high keening sound that was slowly driving me wild.

My hips rolled only a few more times before I found that spot inside of him that had Jasper groaning and grunting with each stroke. It was only when I noticed that he was holding himself up with one arm that I realized he was using his other hand to stroke himself.

I halted my movements and he began thrusting back trying to encourage me to move.

"Don't touch yourself." I called out fiercely. His hand fell from himself and back to the ground.

I started moving again in slower measured thrusts and reached around his hips to grip him. I was so close I could almost feel my orgasm. I sped up my movements and Jasper began chanting my name like a mantra.

"Come for me Jasper. I want to feel your pleasure." He opened that door he kept locked most of the time and desire flowed over me in wave after wave. I felt him grow harder in my hand and then he was coming, screaming my name for all it was worth.

As he came he became impossibly tighter and I couldn't hold onto the ledge any longer. I came shuddering and moaning against his back.

We lay there panting for what seemed an eternity. I pulled back slowly. Jasper rose to his feet and came toward me with a grin on his face.

"You were right about me getting on my knees, but I would call this a draw. Maybe we need a rematch." He stepped even closer.

I pulled his face against mine and we shared a kiss that was soft and sweet.


End file.
